Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques to cause a communication device to transmit, to an image processing apparatus, a print instruction to print images.
Related Art
Recently, a plurality of wireless communication systems have been applied to communication between a communication device (such as a smartphone and a tablet computer) and an image processing apparatus. The wireless communication systems may include Bluetooth® (trademark registered by BLUETOOTH SIG, INC.), Wi-Fi® (trademark registered by Wi-Fi Alliance), and Near Field Communication (hereinafter, which may be referred to as NFC). Further, an image processing technique has been developed, in which image data is transmitted via wireless communication from the communication device to the image processing apparatus, so as to allow the image processing apparatus to perform image processing.